Aman Verma
|hometown = Mumbai, India |occupation = Actor |knownfor = Acting in Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi. |spouse = Vandana Lalwani (m.2016) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 9 |Year = 2015 |TimesNominated = 4 |NominationsReceived = 12 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 20th |Days = 42 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi). Biography Aman Verma was born in 1971 and he was born in Mumbai, Maharashtra. It is known that he had his hometown in Patiala in Punjab and most of his childhood was spent between Mumbai and Patiala. Soon after completing his schooling, Aman moved to Delhi to complete his graduation. It is known that Aman holds an MBA degree in Finance and he has also done Diploma in Journalism. Apart from the facts mentioned above, it is known that Aman’s father served in prestigious Indian Army and the name of his father is Yatan Kumar Verma. He also has a younger sister whose name is Gowrie Verma. He had been in a relationship with Ankita Bhargava and Vandana Lalwani and he later got married to Vandana Lalwani in December 2016. Career He made his acting debut in the TV serial Pachpan Khambe laal Diwar with Meeta Vashishta in 1987. He also played the character of Vrishaketu, son of Karna, in Mahabharat Katha. Then he started his film career with, Sangharsh (1999), portraying a supporting role. He portrayed the role of Anupam Kapadia for four years in Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi.1 In 2002, Verma portrayed the lead role of Aditya Pratap Singh in Kehta Hai Dil, for which he won the Indian Telly Award for Best Actor in a Lead Role - Male in 2003. In 2003, Verma starred in the film Pran Jaye Par Shaan Na Jaye as the solo lead opposite Rinke Khanna and in the film Koi Hai. In both films, he portrayed solo leads. Later that year, he portrayed a supporting role in Baghban (2003), which starred Amitabh Bachchan and Hema Malini in lead roles. Verma anchored the game show, Khullja Sim Sim on Star Plus from 2001 to 2004, until he was replaced by TV actor, Hussain Kuwajerwala, who was his co-star in Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi. The two also starred together in another serial Kumkum, which aired on Star Plus. Famous for his great anchoring skills, Verma has made special appearances in many hit films through his career as an anchor. He also portrayed a comedy role of Zubin in Jaan-E-Mann (2006). In that same year, Verma portrayed his first lead role in a TV serial on Viraasat, portraying a negative role. He was in a TV serial Teen Bahuraniyaan playing the role of a man called Sumeet who was in a coma for the past few years whose children died but did not know it. He was also part of the first season of a reality show on Sony TV Iss Jungle Se Mujhe Bachao, which is inspired from the British reality show I'm a Celebrity...Get Me out of Here!. He played a lead role as Kunal Mehra in Sony TV's Bayttaab Dil Kee Tamanna Hai. He is playing the character of an advocate in Director Shailendra Pandey's upcoming film JD. Player History - Bigg Boss 9 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1971 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 9 Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:20th Place